Always haunts you
by darkmagic77
Summary: Au- Daryl is a man with a dark and violent past. When his past comes back and threatens the woman he loves. Daryl must again become the man he was to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Life had a crazy way of changing Daryl Dixon thought while he sat at his desk, going over papers, in his office, of Dixon's Auto Body . "Dixon's" he repeated to himself, still amazed by the fact that Dixon's was HIS. 8 years ago he would of never dreamed that he'd end up changing his life around. But today, sure as shit he thought smiling, he was a different man with a different life. His smile then faded as his gaze lingered to the black shaded reaper that was tattooed on the inside of his forearm, then remembered back to how it all began.

Daryl had been barley 18 at the time, had just dropped out of high school and had moved out by his brother Merle in Atlanta . Having been good with a wrench all his life he applied to very auto garage in the area but none of them hired him. So he ended up working any odd job he could just to put a little cash in his pocket. Then Merle told him about the biker club he had running in called The Reapers. The Reapers were into a fuck load of illegal shit, from drug dealing , to gun running, to prostitution, the Reapers had their hands in it all. Merle also told him about the money, about how good it was, and then offered to get him in. Being hard up for money at the time Daryl quickly agreed.

He spent 10 years with The Reapers, allowing the life style and all the violence to turn him into a killer, worse then that, it turned him into a monster. Then the night came that changed his life forever.

Daryl and Merle were in an abandoned warehouse, were just finishing up on a drug deal, when out of nowhere the cops came busting in. With guns in their face, both Daryl and Merle had been forced to the ground, both of them went out in cuffs that night. They both got convicted on drug charges and were sentenced to 5 years in a Georgia State Correctional Facility. Daryl spent 5 long years in prison, spent 5 years in hell, but those 5 years had changed him. Every day he spent behind bars was every day he promised himself that he was never coming back. When they were paroled 3 years ago, Daryl moved home to make good on his promise while Merle stayed in Atlanta. Once home he reconnected with his best friend Rick, then used the money he had stashed away to start up an auto repair shop . Business was slow at first but had eventually picked up and now was going good.

Daryl's cell phone rang jerking from his thoughts, looking down he saw Ricks name on the screen. "Hey, " Whats goin on." he answered

" I could use a drink. Wanna meet up at Tys." Rick began sounding strained " Lori picked the kids up for the weekend , Shane was with her." he emphasized on Shane's name.

Hearing the pain in his friends voice Daryl felt bad. He knew Rick had been having a rough time ever since Lori left him a few months ago for another man." Yeah, hows about seven?'

" Thanks man " rick said sounding relived.

" No worries. Rick, we're brothers. Im here for you." Daryl said loyalty in his voice.

Daryl glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was 5:30, if he wanted to grab a shower and be at Tys by seven, he should get going. Getting up from his desk, he pushed the paper work aside, garbed Abe's pay check and headed out the door.

"Abe" Daryl called out as he rounded the corner stepping into the bay. Abe who had been working on a gray Honda civic rolled out from under the car at Daryl's feet.

" Whats up boss" his face was covered in grease.

" I'm gonna head out. Finish up the civic and lock up for the night." Daryl handed him the check.

" Sure thing" Abe said as he took the check opening it. He was shocked when he saw the amount was more than usual. " Thank You" surprise all over his face as he still looked at the amount.

Daryl smiled down at him " You earned it. appreciation in his voice. " Think of it as my way of saying thanks For all those nights you worked late with me. You really helped get things caught up around here. Abe smiled up at him then rolled back under the car. " See ya Monday morning" Daryl said leaving for the night


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beth was standing at the sink washing the dishes after dinner, she had been back a little less then a month from collage for the summer. It had been a tense couple of weeks with her dad after she announced that she wasn't going back, that she was going to get a job and take a couple of classes at he community collage instead. Beth knew money had been tight for her dad and it broke her heart watching him struggle to keep sending her away to collage. Her Dad wasn't happy about it but she made her choice, and once she made up her mind, that was it, there was no changing it. So even though he didn't like her choice he had to accept it.

Beth had just finished with the dishes when her cell phone rang. She pulled the phone out of her pocket seeing it was Maggie. she answered "Hey sis, Whats goin on. "

" Whatcha doin tonight" Maggie asked sounding excited. "

Nothin, just got done doin the dishes. Why, whats up ? " Beth asked.

" Glenn said he'd take the baby tonight, so Andrea is meeting me up at Tys . You in?"

" I don't know" Beth hesitated thinking about how she wanted to go job looking in the morning.

Awww, come on Beth. Come out. We haven't been out for a drink together since you turned 21 . Pleaseeee." Maggie begged.

Beth sighed then finally gave in "Ok, but just for a little while, I wanna start job lookin in the morning ." .

" Great, Ill pick you up at eight " Maggie squealed.

" Eight." Beth confirmed.

" Eight" Maggie said not giving Beth any room to back out as she ended the conversion.

An hour later Beth was ready and waiting down stairs for Maggie. She was wearing a short , fitted, pale blue summer dress with spaghetti straps. Her long blond hair was held back in the front by two hair pins with whips of hair framing her face. " You goin out" Her Dad called from the living room"

. "Ya Daddy, Im goin out with Maggie " she called back to her dad " Ill be home in a few hours."

" Ok. Don't forget your keys." " Herschel said yawning.

" I wont Daddy. Ill try not to be to late." Beth said opening the door as she spotted Maggie pulling up the drive ." Maggies here, Bye Daddy I love you." Beth said as left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Daryl pulled in the front of Tys bar at seven on his Harley , he turned off the engine and parked the bike out front. He was wearing a grey flannel shirt, with the sleeves cut off, a pair of black jeans, and black boots. He walked up to the doors, but before opening them he instinctively felt the 9 millimeter he always kept tucked into the waist of his pants. Daryl smiled shaking his head, old habits are hard to brake. Once inside he quickly spotted Rick as he was already sitting at a table in the corner, giving Rick a nod he went to the bar for his own beer.

Tyreese spotted Daryl from behind the Bar " Daryl, My man, Haven't seen you in awhile" Tyreese said making his way over."

"Yeah, its been awhile. Good to see you to' Daryl said smiling at Tyresse

"Sure has. What can I get ya " Tyreese asked.

Daryl still smiling " Corona" he replied

Tyreese returned in no time with his beer, Daryl garbed it then headed over to Rick. " Hey man" Daryl said taking one of the chairs across from him, his back now to the rest of the bar.

Rick took in a shaky breath, his eyes red with the tears he was holding back. " You should have seen the way she looked at him, Shes fuckin happy." Rick took another drink of his beer, shuttering as he continued " I spent 16 years working my ass off at the department to give her and the kids a home! For what?" Rick took another drink " For her to fuck my partner behind my back and leave" Rick finished slamming the bottle on the table .

Daryl saw Ricks pain " I hear ya man. But you gotta let it go" Daryl took a drink of his own beer. " Shes not worth beating yourself up like this." he hoped his words would get through to him.

Rick then gained control of his emotions " I know man, Its just hard sometimes."

They sat like that a few moments then Rick changed the subject " So" Rick gave him a teasing smile. " Whats this I hear about you and Carol?"

Daryl spit his beer a little, surprised by the question. " Its nothin man, Trust... Me" he said as he wiped his chin.

"Thats not what shes been sayin." Rick chuckled still teasing him .

Daryl put his head down smiling in embarrassment. " It was one time. Now she wont leave me alone! She shows up at the garage, shes at the gas station when Im commin out, shes everywhere!" Daryl took another drink. " Im trying to be nice but damn she wont take the hint."

" One... time?" Rick laughed, curious" I cant wait to hear this"

" You really gonna make me tell ?" Daryl asked with a resigned look on his face.

Rick smiled mischievously " Yep"

Daryl sighed, taking another drink of his beer, he looked at Rick, then began telling him the story about the one nighter he had with Carol a week ago.

Daryl was coming out of the grocery store when he ran into Carol out in the parking lot .He had exchanged a few courteous words with her, was just about to leave,when she mentioned a leaky pipe and asked him to come have a look. With not being interested in Carols flirty advances lately, he was hesitant to agree, but agreed anyway feeling sorry that her husband had died not long ago. He then offered to follow her back to her place in his truck.

He was under her kitchen sink, fixing the leaky pipe, when she offered him a beer. One beer turned into another and then another, before he realized it, he was wasted! Daryl had finished fixing the pipe then as he got up off the floor he stumbled as he stood. Carol was right there pressing her body against his as she helped steady him. He polity pushed her aside, tried to leave, as Carol blocked his way. She stood in front of him crying about how lonely she was. All the while she had been trailing her hands down his chest then lower to his cock. It had been a good long while since he had been with a woman , that even though he wasn't attracted to Carol, that the touch of a woman had felt good, real good. Before he knew it he was on Carols bed, fumbling on a rubber, then plowed his dick in her. He woke-up the next morning had found Carol in the kitchen making breakfast. Ashamed of himself, he apologized to her, telling her that it wasn't her, that he just wasn't lookin to get involved right now and then left.

Rick busted out laughing as Daryl finished telling the story about what happened with Carol. He then gave Daryl a more serious look " Your single. Shes now single. Shes nice, Maybe give it a try? " pausing he took another drink " Look your 36 man, you've got it pulled together now. Maybe settling would be good for you and did I mention she makes a killer casserole"

Daryl looked shocked at Rick, even if he was looking to settle, witch he wasn't, Carol wasn't his type. Now thinking of it he didn't even know if he had a type any more, but if he had a type, Carol wasn't it. "You know, I'm not lookin to get involved with anyone. And even if I was, it wouldn't be with Carol. Shes nice and all, even attractive for her age , but shes just not for me ." he finished taking another drink. " I hear ya" Rick said understanding.

( Note- I know gross! Daryl slept with Carol, but I had to include that to further my story and to really get the feel of how he will be completely different with Beth in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading)


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea stood just inside the doors of Ty's bar, she glanced at her watch, noticed she was early, then headed to the bar for a drink. Tyreese came up, she ordered a rum and coke, then leaned against the bar as she waited for her friends to arrive.

Daryl and Rick were still sitting at the table in the coroner when Rick noticed Andrea. " Hey check out the blond at the bar" he said intently looking Andrea up and down. Daryl humoring his friend turned to take a look. The blond was wearing dark blue supper skinny jeans, a black studded halter stop,and black knee high boots. She was attractive, he'd give her that, definitely the kind of woman he would of gone for in the past, but now, he just wasn't inspired by her . " Naw, seen one, seen em all." Daryl said making a dismissive motion with his hand as he looked back at Rick still staring at the blond" But hey, why don't you go over and talk to her,"

" I don't know." Rick protested," Remember, I was married for 16 years. I'm a little out of the game." he said still not taking his eyes from the blond.

" You like her. You haven't stopped looking at her yet. Just get up and go over there" .Daryl said taking a drink "Whats the worse that can happen." Daryl tried to give Rick some confidence on in getting back into the game as Rick had put it.

" Ok., Im going " Rick feeling either his friends encouragement or the beer balls but had decided to go over and talk to her. Rick then grabbed his beer, stood up, and made his way over to Andrea at the bar. Daryl sat drinking his beer watching Rick as he was talking to the blond, not long after he saw Rick was now heading back over to him and was bringing the blond with him. When they arrived at the table Rick introduced her as they both took a seat next to each other. Daryl smiled and nodded polity as she talked watching as Rick hung on her every word. Daryl's mind had begun wondering, he vaguely herd when she mentioned that she had been waiting for some friends.

" Speaking of friends, there they are now." Andrea said as she motioned to Maggie and Beth as they were coming through the doors of the bar. Daryl being jarred from his thoughts turned to see who Andrea was talking about.

Daryl felt like lighting had just struck him when he saw the blond girl in the pale blue dress. She was an angel, Daryl couldn't peal his eyes away from her as he watched her gab a drink from the bar, felt his pulse race as she was now making her way over to the table ." Hey" Maggie said to Andrea as took the seat next to her." I see you found some friends."

Andrea smiled " Rick, Daryl, this is Maggie" she said motioning to Maggie " and this is Beth" she then motioned to Beth that was now sitting next to Daryl. Beth was very aware of Daryl she realized as she sat drinking her beer. He was all man, dressed ruggedly, he had a tattoo of a reaper on the inside of his forearm , his longish brown hair fell freely just above his shoulders She guessed from the few strays of gray in the hair at his chin that he was little older. But even though, he was still absolutely the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She had never felt such an intense pull to any other man before.

Daryl was completely taken with Beth as she sat sipping her beer. The way her eyes lit up as she smiled in conversation ,the way her lips gently pressed the rim of the bottle as she drank. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was young though, maybe to young, even so, she was magnetic to him .

As conversation flowed at the table Daryl couldn't keep his eyes from wondering back to Beth . Just then Maggie's cell phone rang, she looked down saw it was Glenn " Excuse me I have to take this" Maggie said then went over to the hallway in witch the bathrooms were located in a few feet from their table.

Daryl glanced back to Beth " Iv never seen you in here before " he said feeling the need to once again her hear voice.

Beth looked in Daryl's eyes struck by the blue of them " I'm not much of a drinker. Beth smiled shyly taking a drink " This is actually my first time in a bar since Iv turned 21"

Daryl smiled and nodded, then quickly did the math in his head. 21 huh, that makes her about 15 years younger than him, its not so young he thought taking a drink of his own beer. Wait! He thought again, he wasn't looking to get involved, he then looked somewhere, anywhere just to changed the direction his thoughts were taking him.

Maggie came back to the table " That was glenn. The baby has been fussing since I left. I think Im gonna head out for the night." She said looking at Beth who seemed to be having a good time then asked Beth if she wanted her to give her a ride now or if she wanted Andrea to drop her home later. Beth looking to Daryl didn't want to leave just then. So she told Maggie that she would get a ride with Andrea. Maggie satisfied left then.

Beth and Daryl continued to sit like that talking about things in their lives and about what ever came to mind. Daryl had conveniently left out the parts about prison and The Reapers. He smiled thinking that Beth was adorable when he herd the love in her voice as she gushed about her about baby niece. Thought about what a beautiful mother she would make. Daryl froze then. What did he care about what kind of mother she would make? His thoughts betrayed him once again as he thought about what it would be like actually making a baby with her. The images had visibly affected him, his hands shook as he brought his beer up to take a drink. He had to get air, he had to grab a smoke! He stood then kissing her hand as he excused himself to have that cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl stood outside leaning against a wall in the back of the bar . He slowly dragged on his cigarette savoring the feel of it as the smoke hit his lungs, needing the calming effects it brought to him. He had been completely caught off guard with his reaction to the Beth. There had to be some kind of logical explanation he thought continuing to smoke the cigarette. It must be the alcohol he said to himself as stomped the bud of the first cigarette and then lighting another. Then the realization hit that he had had only one beer since arriving tonight, Daryl continued smoking his second cigarette thinking about about the angel inside. He was perfectly with in his element outside of a bar smoking but on the same token thoroughly out of his element when it came to beth.

Beth stood at the bar waiting for the drink she had ordered while Daryl was still outside taking his cigarette break. Did every girl feel this way when meeting such an all consuming man like Daryl she wondered. She honestly had no idea, her past experience with men was little to nothing. Beth liked the hint of rugged danger that he carried about him and the tiny thrill it caused in her.

Beth was still waiting on her beer as a younger college looking kid came up to the bar on her left. He looked her up and down greedily as he stood waiting for the drink he had ordered." Hey there honey, what's your name?" he said licking his lips as he looked at her, the reek of beer all over him. Beth uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her flashed him a timed smile " Beth" she stated flatly. " Ummmm Beth, what a nice name" he said looking at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. " I'm Sean, how about we find a little quieter place and get to know each other." Unease was creeping in as Beth looked around for Andrea or Daryl or anyone to make her escape with. Then he suddenly he grabbed her, yanking her into his body. Beth tried pushing out of his hold but his grip was tight. She cried out a little as fear overtook her.

Daryl opened the back door of the bar the was located at the end of the same hallway the bathrooms were located in. He rounded the corner of the hallway, looked at the table he had been sitting at with, finding it empty he looked over at the bar. Rage released in him as he saw Beth struggling to push away from a young looking punk that was forcing her to him. Daryl stormed to where Beth was then yanked the guy from her by his shirt. Daryl tried to keep control of his rage " The ladies not interested" he said coldly as he looked at the kid. Sean who had been flung backwards a little pushed past Daryl to grab for Beth again " What, you gonna do about old man" with daring in his voice.

Daryl saw red, he resisted the urge to pull his 9 millimeter out, slam the kids face into the bar, then press the barrel into the back of the punks head. But instead Daryl yanked the kid up to his face" I... said ... not interested " his voice low as he shoved him away. Sean feeling intimidated now that he was defeated got up and high tailed it out of there.

Beth could do nothing but watch as it had all went down. She was a little scared by what had happened but at the same time she now felt safe with Daryl. He turned to Beth, his eyes scanning her arms, anger rising up again as he spotted the bruising already starting to form on her delicate flesh. Daryl moved closer to Beth now looking in her eyes " Your hurt " his voice low, hoarse with emotion as he reached to cup her face" He wont do it again" there was a lethal tone in his promise .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 continued **

Beth saw the intensity in his eyes, felt the heat of his hands on her face. She was locked in the moment unable to move or look away. His presence was a force to her pulling her into him. As if she belonged with him, his touch belonged on her skin. Her gaze then lowered to his lips her own parting with need to feel them pressed against hers.

Daryl felt sparks as they traveled from the feel of her skin in his hands to every part of his body. He reveled in her response to him, how she accepted his touch, how her eyes lowered to his lips, the way her lips parted instinctively for him. She was made for him. The thought sent intense waves of possessiveness and desire coursing through him. He lowered his face to hers, he gently brushed his lips across hers, he then deepened his kiss possessing her with his lips.

Beth fell into his arms as they came around her as she thrashed her lips with his. She allowed him to consume her, wanting him to consume her. Everything felt right in his arms, like she had been waiting for him, waiting for this. Then the kiss ended abruptly when Beth saw Rick out of the corner of her. She slowly pulled out of Daryls arms as Rick came up to them. Beth gave Rick a shy smile then stepped away from Daryl.

Rick shook off the sight of his best friend kissing Beth then looked at Daryl " Andrea and I were outside getting air, when this guy came running out like hell have no fury. Than Tyreese came out and told me I should go back in, cus you've been in a brawl. What happened man?" he asked confusion all over his face. " Its nothin. Just had to put some punk ass down," Daryl said as he quickly glanced to Beth then back to Rick. Andrea then came rushing up to Beth throwing her arms around her" Oh my God, I just heard. Are you ok?" Beth pulled back from the hug " Im ok, just some jerk. Daryl took care of it " she said looking straight at Daryl. Andrea then thanked Daryl who just nodded in return then Andrea turned her focus back to Beth." Its been a crazy night, I should get you home" Beth slowly agreed.

Andrea and Rick were off sharing their goodbyes leaving Daryl and Beth alone. He pulled Beth into his arms her face rested against his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head she then lifted her face to look in his eyes. " Will I ever see you again" Beth asked desperation in her voice. Daryl looked down at her" I'm not going anywhere. I'm not letting go " Beth shuttered at the conviction in his voice saw the seriousness in his eyes " Never let me go" she said pleadingly. Daryl bent his face to Beths capturing her lips with his. The kiss was sweet, bitter sweet as he gently moved his lips against hers. He then broke the kiss pulling back to look in her eyes " Never" his voice low raspy with emotion.

As Daryl watched Beth leave he knew that he belonged to her and that she belonged to him.

Note ( Thank you for reading and leaving all the nice comments. Im no novelist, Im just having fun lol, I do have dyslexia so I apologize if some of my words are mixed like where and were lol. But anyway Sooo Its love at first sight for Beth and Daryl and I cant wait to see where I take them in the coming chapters. Thank you again for reading )


	7. Chapter 7

When Daryl opened his eyes the next morning his first thought was of Beth. Beth. Her name on his lips as he laid on his back in bed. Was he crazy? Was his reaction to her crazy? He had never had such an intense reaction to a woman before. The image of Beth in his arms, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, all came back to him. Beth. This time he breathed her name aloud as he rolled toward the middle of his bed. Nope, He wasn't crazy. His feelings were real, very much alive, in his veins, circulating throughout his entire body. He was in deep, very very deep.

The realization shocked him as he looked at the empty space of his bed. Now for the first time he noticed just how empty it was. He wanted Beth in his bed. Wanted to kiss every inch of her beautiful body as she moved beneath him in pleasure. But he wanted more than that. Wanted to wake up with her, see her lovely blond hair spilling around her on the pillow, wanted to kiss her before he left on his way to the garage in the morning. Daryl was stunned by the affirmation as he rolled back onto his back. He had never cared to see to the pleasure of woman before and he sure as hell had never woken up with one. But none the less thats he wanted. He wanted Beth, all of Beth. He wanted her in all the ways a man wants the woman he loves. But Beth was young, so very sweet and innocent. He knew she had very little experience in relationships or with a man's desire. So for those reasons he had to take it slow with her. Nurture her response to him, allow her to get used to his feel, then make her his in every way.

Daryl rolled up on the bed was now sitting on the side of it with his feet on the floor. He reached for his cell that was on the nightstand next to the bed. He wanted to call her, to hear her voice but looking at the clock he decided it was to early so he opted to send a tex - Mornin Angel- was all the tex read. He then went to the closet, grabbed out a pair of light faded blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He then made a quick grab in his underwear drawer then headed off to the shower in the bathroom that adjoined his room.

Beth was dressed and already ready for the day sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She sat alone in the kitchen with her dad being out with the horses in the barn. Taking a sip of the steaming brew she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the night before and to Daryl. She had never kissed a guy in the way she had kissed Daryl. The memory of him with his arms around her, the way he had possessed her with his lips brought thrills in her belly. She then thought about his rough look and to the tattoo on his forearm. Then to the violence that was just beneath his surface as he had dealt with Sean. The violence hadn't frightened her instead it made feel safe. She had felt safe wrapped in his arms. He was a completely rugged consuming man. Man, she thought again, An older man. The thought sent sensations from her head to her toes. It also brought the realization that she was meant to be with him. She knew it, felt it with every fiber of her being. The knowledge elated her.

Beth was still sitting there drinking coffee when she heard the sound of her cells tex notification. She picked her cell up and saw it was from Daryl. It read , Mornin Angel, Beth smiled and tex back.

Daryl who was now sitting at his own kitchen table drinking coffee. Heard his own cells tex notification go off and knowing it was Beths reply he read it, Good morning to you to. He also smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

( Note- Thank you sooo much for all the nice reviews! I'm amazed how my story seems to gain more and more followers by the day. I thank everyone for the interest and your interest does fuel my fire in getting new chapters up regularly, once again thank you.)

Daryl sat on his bed putting on his boots as he prepared for the date he had made with Beth earlier that morning. He was picking her up at her house and taking her to Espresso a local coffee cafe. When he finished with his boots he leaned over to grab his 9 millimeter out of the nightstand drawer. As he tucked the weapon at his waist, he thought about the pure unadulterated rage he had felt seeing the punk in the bar forcing Beth to him. The sheer violence in him he thought was long dead had resurfaced once again protecting Beth. That kind of violence could threaten everything he was today and Beth had the power to bring it back to the surface. That realization scared him. He could never hurt Beth but he would kill anyone that did. Daryl, not liking the place his thoughts had taken him cleared his mind as he headed out to pick Beth up.

Daryl pulled his truck up the drive of Greene farm that was 5 miles from town. He turned off the engine and sat for a minute before he opened the door. Beth said her dad wanted to meet him before they went out for the day. Daryl had never done the meet the parents thing and he had no idea how to go about it. Would her dad question that he was obviously older than Beth? Would he be put off by the tattoo on his arm that was a constant reminder of the man he once was. Daryl took in a nervous breath, he would of had to get this uncomfortable business done with eventually so why not from the start. He then moved to leave the truck but before he did he pulled his gun from his waist, reaching over he put it in the glove box. He wanted Beth to know the man he was today before he told her about his past and besides he didn't want to meet her dad for the first time counseling a weapon.

Daryl left the truck made his way up the porch to the door and knocked. Beth opened it, a smile on her face. " Hi" her voice sweet as she moved to let him inside. Daryl was once again in awe of her. She was lovely dressed in a light pink baby doll top, with off the shoulder short sleeves that fitted to her arms, a pair of light colored denim capris with a pair of white flip flops. He loved the way she dressed, all feminine, not to sexy, she showed just enough skin to notice she was a woman while leaving a lot left to the imagination. She was a far cry from the woman he was attracted to in the past. " Hey" he replied still struck with the vision before him.

Herschel came into view then behind Beth. Beth turned giving her dad a smile " Daddy, This is Daryl, the man I told you about from the bar last night. Beth noticed Daryls nervousness then she gently laid her hand on his arm" I'm just gonna run up stairs and grab my purse." she said heading up the stairs that were a few feet from the doorway. Herschel looked at Daryl " Wanna sit outside and talk a moment" he asked evaluating Daryl as he motioned to the porch outside. Daryl nodded allowing him to lead the way. His nerves were everywhere he had to pull it together.

Daryl and Herschel were now sitting across from each other in the chairs on the porch. Herschel looked Dary in the eyes l" I want to thank you for what you did for my daughter last night. I wish I could've been the one to knock the sense into that kid. Daryl nodded at Herschel appreciating a fathers need to protect his daughter " You don't have to thank me. Your daughter will always be safe with me." Herschel slowly moved his head up and down as if evaluating what Daryl had just said. Herschel thought about Daryls age and then looked at the tattoo he then gave him an inquisitive look " You're quite a bit older than Beth. What are your intentions with my daughter " a matter of fact look on his face. To marry her, Daryl had wanted to say as looked Herschel in the eyes " Beth is an amazing young woman, I have nothin but honest intentions with Beth." Herschel smiled seeming to like what he had just heard" Well then, I hope you know what you're getting into with her." he said giving Daryl a joking smile. " Beth is impulsive. She goes heart first into everything, she never thinks of the consequences" He chuckled " Shes also just as stubborn as her mother was." He finished with love for his daughter on his face. Daryl smile back " I can handle her." Beth came onto the porch Then." Ready " she asked giving Daryl a smile. Daryl nodded then stood up as Beth said goodbye to her dad giving him a kiss on the cheek. They made their way to his truck. Once there he opened the door for Beth she smiled as she hoped inside. Daryl then crawled into the drivers seat shutting the the door. He looked at Beth longing on his face " I missed you" he breathed as he leaned to her. " Me to" she whispered leaning into him allowing his lips to capture hers .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Daryls lips were slow on Beths, savoring the feel of them on his. He slowly pulled back touching her face with his hand " Whata ya say we get outta here " Beth nodded in agreement, her lips still tingling from his kiss. Daryl then turned the key in the ignition, put the truck in drive and drove back up Beths drive

" You look beautiful" Daryl commented as they drove down the road. Beth smiled " Thank you" her cheeks turned a little pink . Daryl smiled at her shyness " If your gonna be with me babe, you're gonna have ta get used to me sayin your beautiful ." Beth laughed at his boldness. Her laugh was music to his ears. A few minutes later Daryl stopped the truck outside of Espresso. He got out , went around the front of the truck to the passenger side and opened Beths door. She took his hand letting him assist her with the drop from the truck to the ground. As she reached the ground he grasped both of her hands in his, gently pulling her to him. He then lowered his face to hers brushing a chaste kiss on Beths lips. Beth smiled as he pulled away, once again noticing how handsome he was. Daryl then released one of her hands while still holding the other he intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked into the cafe.

Once inside Daryl lead them to a table next to the window. Daryl pulled out a chair for her, Beth gave him a smile as she sat down. He then sat in his own chair across from her. The waitress came up , took their order, and returned with a black coffee for Daryl and an iced mocha for Beth. " How'd job hunting go this morning." Daryl asked. He had slightly regretted hiring his new counter person when Beth had told him she was looking for a job. But on the other hand Michonne was a single mother and she really needed the cash ." Good,I got a job working part time at the used book store. I start Monday." excitement was in her eyes " Which works out good for me in the fall when I start classes." Beth sipped her drink. "Congrats " Daryl said taking a sip of his coffee " You're studyin to be a teacher ." Beth smiled " Yeah , I want to teach kindergarten." Daryl wasn't surprised with the information. He could see her being a teacher.

Beth sipped her drink " You said businesses had really picking up at Dixons". Daryl gave her a you're not a kiddin look " We were backed up but I had good help" Beth smiled " Were always lookin for good farm help. Daddy says good help is hard to find." He laughed, thinking she was absolutely adorable . " Your dads right. Good help is hard to find." Beth then to laughed to at her own farm girl comment. Daryl reached his hand across the table clasping Beths in his. They continued to talk and laugh as every so often Daryl would lean across the table to capture her lips in a kiss.

Carol had been on her way home when she spotted Daryls truck parked out front of Espressos. Deciding to stop she pulled her car into the parking spot across from the cafe. She was just about to open the car door when she noticed that Daryl was sitting inside at a table with a young blond woman. Carol was surprised to see Daryl with a woman so she decided to stay in her car and watch . Carol was distraught when saw Daryl talking and laughing while he held the girls hand, jealousy raced through her when she saw Daryl reach across the table to kiss her. Writhing in envy Carol stayed there, parked across the street watching them until they stood up to leave. Not wanting to be seen, she moved her car from the spot across from the cafe to a spot at the end of the block on the side of a building. She then sat there and waited for them to come out.

Beth waited while Daryl payed the bill at the registrar located in the front by the entrance. He then held the door for her as they walked out. Daryl opened the passenger door of his truck assisting her as she climbed inside. He kissed her hand before he shut the door then went around the front to the driver side. Beth had read the sign that advertised the carnival was in town as Daryl climbed in. Beth looked excited pointing to the sign " Oh look, the carnivals here. I love carnivals ." Daryl saw her eyes light up at her words. " Lets go." Beth looked surprised at him. " Really " she asked a huge smile on her face. Daryl loved when she smiled " Yeah, it'll be fun. Haven't been to one in a long while." He then pulled the truck away from Espressos now heading for the carnival.

Carol waited a minute, then pulled her car from the spot around the building to follow Daryls truck as it went down the road.

.

It was dark by the time they waited through the line that lead up to the ticket booth. Daryl paid for their tickets they then walked holding hands as the lights flashed and danced around them. Daryl then stopped them as they walked by the Shoot the Star game. The booth had stuffed animals of all sizes hanging from the top of it. " Im gonna win you that big guy" he said pointing up to an enormous brown teddy bear hanging from it. Beth laughed at size of the bear " I don't know" she looking at the guns " I think its rigged or somethin. I've never seen anyone win one of the grand prizes before." a little skepticism in her voice . Daryl smiled as he looked her in the eyes" Trust me, that bears yours." as he lead her to the counter of the booth.

The carnie working the game came up to them" Two bucks a round, if you shoot out the star you win the big pink unicorn" he said pointing up to it " For the lady of course." as he eyed Beth a little. Daryl was annoyed with the way the carnie looked at Beth but pushed it off." How you win that big bear, up there?" he asked pointing at the teddy bear. The carnie gave Daryl an amused look then laughed " You have to shoot out two stars to win that. And good luck, no ones ever done it." Daryl looked seriously at the carnie as he paid him the two dollars " Set the star up. " He took Daryls money, shoved into his apron then set the star up. Daryl leaned his face to the gun. As he looked through the scope he noticed the aim was off a little. Beth was right he thought as he adjusted his aim. Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop, he shot out the star. Daryl looked at the carnie " The second " then paid him for the second star. The carnie impressed with Daryls shooting took his money again then set up the second star. Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop, Daryl shot out the second star. Beth squealed in delight " You did it" she said throwing herself into his arms kissing him. The carnie used his stick to grab down the bear handing it to Beth. Beth hugged the bear " I've never been able to win one of the big prizes, Thank you." Daryl watched Beths joy feeling as if his heart would burst with love. He then put his arm around Beths shoulders as he lead them away from the booth. Daryl kissed the side of Beth's head as she hugged the bear to her chest while they continued walking through the carnival.

Carol wearing her " Mary Sue " clothes blended easily into the crowd. Jealousy consumed her as she watched Daryl with the young woman. She noted everything about the woman whom Daryl looked to be really enjoying.

Daryl and Beth laughed as they chased and crashed into the others car in the bumper cars, Daryl let Beth win as they raced to shoot their ducks to the top in the water gun game. Beth popped the balloons in the balloon dart game winning another small prize. They ended their night on the ferris wheel. Daryl had his arm around Beth, kissing her as they went around.

Carol followed as Daryl walked with his arm around Beth back to his truck in the parking lot. She watched as Daryl assisted Beth into the truck then went around getting in himself. She went for her own car when she saw the truck lights come on hearing the engine start. Carol in her own car followed Daryls truck all the way to Beth's house. She kept going as he turned his truck into the drive.

Daryl and Beth were now on her front porch saying their goodbyes for the night. They stood in each others arms desperately kissing not wanting it to end . Daryl pulled away when he realized Beths arm were chilled. " You're cold. You Better get inside." He said rubbing her upper arms with his hands. Beth moved into his arms again, her face against his chest " I Don't want to leave you." she said softly as she looked up. Daryl leaned down lightly kissing her lips " Me either, Id love to spend the night holding you in my arms." he said looking in her eyes. Then he smiled " But... I don't think your dad would be happy about finding me in your bed in the morning." Beth laughed at his comment " Yeah, I think you're right." He gave her another kiss as he realised her from his arms. " Till tomorrow Angel." he said as he moved down the stairs of the porch toward his truck. Beth waved to him before she opened the door to go inside. Daryl waited for her to close the door before he pulled his truck away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 continued **

Daryl laid in bed tossing and turning as images of Beth kept him from falling asleep. Finally giving in he got up from the bed to sit in the chair that was next to the nightstand . He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the top of the nightstand, he put one to his lips then lighting it. He now sat in the darkness thinking of how everything inside of him changed the moment he laid eyes on Beth. Daryl inhaled the smoke into his lungs then slowly let it out as he accepted what he was feeling for Beth. He loved Beth. Loved her with everything in him. He felt it tonight when he saw the pleasure she took in the simple things in life. Hell, he felt it before tonight. He felt it the first time he felt Beths skin in his hands that night in the bar. Beth would be his body and soul. Daryl felt himself painfully hardened in response to the intense possessive desire Beth aroused in him. He lit another cigarette as he leaned back in his chair to allow his now aching manhood extra room against his boxers.

**Chapter 10**

Daryl had called Beth first thing the next morning. He had arranged to pick her up on his bike then they were spending the afternoon together at the lake . Beth dressed for her first motorcycle ride in a flowy spaghetti strap teal top , black jeggings, and black midcalf boots. Her hair was secured loosely in a ponytail at the back of her head. She now sat on the porch as she waited for Daryl to arrive. The date they had yesterday was perfect she thought. Daryl had made her feel like she was the only woman in the world to him. Beth also knew now that she was not only meant to be with Daryl that she was also in love with Daryl. The Power of being in love with Daryl had excited her in ways she never knew were possible. Beth breathed, now realizing the sensations Daryl caused her were the first taste of desire for a man. Beth touched her lips , curious in her new found awareness of him.

It wasn't long when Beth heard the roar of Daryls harley approaching, she watched in complete awe as he drove up the drive. Beth stood feeling her heart pound as Daryl got off his bike. He loosened the strap of his helmet as he started his way over to her. Beth thought he was the sexiest man she had ever seen wearing a black tank top with light wash boot cut jeans and his black boots. Beth ran down the stairs of her porch throwing herself into his arms. Daryl dropped his helmet to the ground as he picked Beth up twirling her in his arms as he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately as both their mouths meet the others demands. Beth felt Daryls tongue thrashing on hers as he took possession of mouth. Then Daryl slowly relented from the kiss easing her down his body to the ground.

Beth looked up into his eyes " Hi " she said smiling warmly. Daryl smiled as he looked her over " You look gorgeous " this time Beth smiled without feeling any shyness from his words. Daryl laughed at seeing how she now acspected his compliment without getting pink. " Thats my girl " he brushed a kiss across her lips " You ready for your first ride" he asked leading her over to the bike." Ready" beth nodded feeling the thrill of her first time on a motorcycle. Daryl smiled at Beths excitement as he started fastening his helmet to her head " Looks like I need to get you one of your own" he smiled at her. When he finished with the helmet Daryl got on the bike, Beth then got on behind him putting her arms around his waist. Daryl then squeezed the clutch, pushed his foot down shifting it to first then giving it throttle. The bike roared as it came to life. Beth was jerked back a little as the bike started to move. " Hang on tight sweetheart " Daryl smiled as he felt her arms tighten around his middle. When they got to the end of the drive, Beth rested her face against Daryls back, completely trusting him as they roared down the road.

20 minutes later Daryl pulled his bike onto the dock at the lake. They walked hand in hand to the edge of it now looking out over the water. " Its amazing " Beth said at the beauty of the sun hitting the water which went on and on before them. Daryl agreed pulling Beth to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Beth felt completely at peace in Daryls arms . Then suddenly Beth sat down taking her boots and socks off. Daryl a little surprised at what she was doing " What are ya doin? " he laughed. Beth stood giving him a mischievous little smile as she undid the button on her pants pulling the zipper down " I'm going in" she now held Daryls arm as she pushed her pants to her feet." You comin" she asked when she was finished taking her feet out. Daryl laughed as Beth now stood next to him in nothing but her teal top and panties. Daryl throwing caution to the wind moved to stand on one leg removing his boot. " Race ya " Beth said as she took off running down the dock towards the sand and shoreline that was on the other side of it. Daryl now had his boots off and was pulling down his own pants as he saw her getting closer to the shoreline. Beth looked up as she ran noticing Daryl was now shaking his last leg out his pants " Better catch up old man" she yelled out teasing him as she reached the water. Ill show her old man Daryl thought as he started running in his boxers down the dock.

Beth was already neck deep in the water as Daryl reached the shoreline. He dove in after her " You're in for it now" he said laughing as he grabbed her, holding her up as he tossed her in the air. Beth screamed as she went flying into the water . She came up laughing as she splashed him in the face. Daryl dove for her again as she swam just out of reach. Both were laughing as Daryl chased after her in the water. When he finally caught her he sent her flying once again.

Daryl and Beth now sat in the sand on the shore drying in the sun. Daryl sat with his arms around Beth as his legs were stretched out before him. Beth sat between his legs resting her back against his chest watching him as he looked out contently at the water . Beth then pulled his arms more closely around as she glanced at the reaper tattoo on his forearm. The reaper was wearing a flowing black cloak holding a gothic dagger with the blade of it pointing down. She thought curiously about it as she traced the outline of it with her finger "Why a reaper?" she asked as she traced it. Daryl closed his eyes at her question. He had dreaded the moment he would have to tell her about his past. He had feared that she would look at him differently or maybe even fear him when she knew. But as much as he didn't want to tell her he knew it was time. Daryl turned her to look at him " Beth, you know I would never hurt you? " he said softly looking in her eyes. Beth got worried seeing the seriousness on his face as she nodded her agreement. Daryl drew in a ragged breath " I've done things in my past" he took in another breath " Bad things, illegal things." he paused " And I hurt people in order to do those things ." his eyes searched Beths face. She nodded confused about what he had just told her " Did you kill people" Daryl looked her straight in the eyes " Yes." was all he said. Beth breathed as she proceeded the information then saw how hard it was for him to tell her this. Daryl took her hands in his as he told her everything about his past, about his time in prison, about how that time had changed.

Beth sat quietly as she listened to Daryl tell her everything about his brother, The Reapers, and his time in prison. She was shocked at hearing him tell the grisly story about his involvement with The reapers. She hurt for him when she saw the pain it brought him in telling her. But none of what he told her changed how she felt about him. Beth loved him and that was that. Noting he had done could change the fact. Beth then saw his vulnerability as he lowered his eyes. She clasped his face in her hands forcing him to look at her " I don't care what you've done." He placed his hands on hers as he bent his head, now looking away scared to believe that she really didn't care . Beth then forced his face back up, looking in his eyes " Daryl, it doesn't matter to me about what you've done . I love you. All of you. " Daryl blinked letting her words sink in. She accepted his past and loved him, loved all of him. He didn't think it was possible to love her anymore than he already did but in that moment he did love her more. She was his world, his life, his soul. Daryl pulled her to him, he cradled the back of her head in his hand as his lips moved desperately against hers. Then pulling away he cupped her face in his hands as he looked in her eyes " God, I love you Beth, I loved you the moment I saw you." he said as he put one of her hands to his chest, now pressing it to his heart as his other hand still rested on her face " You have all of me. I'm yours, completely yours, only yours." his voice was raspy with emotion. Beth shook as she saw the depth of his words in his eyes. She then leaned to him softly pressing her lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She moved her lips slow on his as she played his words over in her mind. Her heart sored that Daryl, this all consuming man that was capable of such great violence loved her, loved her completely. Beth felt the gravity of it infecting her, raising the sensations he stirred in her to fevered levels. She moved her lips harder on his , her body ached for him, needed him to make her his. Daryl pulled Beth into his arms as she deepened the kiss, his cock hard as his lips moved to meet her lips demands. Beth was now thrashing in his arms as she pulled Daryls face to her neck, needing to feel his lips on her skin. Her response was killing Daryl, making his cock scream to be inside of her as he lapped and kissed at the soft flesh of her neck . Beth moaned as she continued to move in his arms as she gripped her fingers in his hair pulling his mouth back up to hers. He was losing control and fast the thought jerking Daryl as it brought back the reality of her innocence. That as badly as he wanted her he couldn't have her first time being in public on a beach. Her first time belonged with him in his bed. Giving her a soft sweet kiss he pulled back a little " Gonna have to slow down love." he said taking in deep breaths as he tried to gain control of his body. Beth felt confused about why he had stopped her. Maybe he loved her but didn't want her in that way. Beth felt completely embarrassed now. She felt as if she had thrown herself at him. The thought that he didn't want her had hurt her " I thought you wanted... " she trailed " Im sorry, I just thought " Beth stopped unable to finish as she looked away. Daryl knew what she was meaning as he gave her a soft look" God Beth, how could you think I don't want you? " He closed his eyes as he placed his head to her forehead. He then took her hand in his as he guided her hand inside the opening of his boxers. " Feel me Beth" he breathed using his hand on hers as he pressed her hand to his cock. " Feel how bad I want you " he groaned as he moved his hand gliding her palm on the length of his hardness. Still groaning Daryl pulled back from Beth. He looked her in the eyes as he brought her hand from his cock up to his lips " Don't ever think I don't want you." he said as he gained control " This just isn't the place for your first time" he said soothingly.

All Beth could do was swallow, she had never felt a man before. The feel of Daryl hard, pressed against her palm as Daryl guided her hand was intoxicating. She put her hands to his face looking him in the eyes " Daryl I want you, I've never been more sure of anything. I need you, please... make me yours." Daryl could see the desire on her face, hear the desperation in her voice. He knew her body was demanding to find release. Breathing Daryl reached for her " Shhh baby, come here" he said softly as he laid her in his lap cradling her in his arms. He bent his face to hers as it rested against his shoulder " Just feel" he whispered taking her lips in his as his hand slowly trailed up the inside of her thigh. Beth felt herself wetten with hot desire as he gently kissed her while brushing his hand up the skin of her thigh. She froze when his hand cupped her sex, feeling his fingers through the fabric of her panties as they moved gently against her sensitive folds. Beth was now panting against his lips unable to move or do anything other than feel. " Open for me" Daryl whispered now painfully erect as his fingers continued to play at her folds, feeling the moisture that was there . Beth slowly spread her thighs giving him better access to her sex. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt his hand work under the top of her panties to the skin of her sex. Daryl then moved his fingers along the slick folds as he pushed his finger inside. Beth moaned thrashing her hips up as she gripped his hand forcing his finger to go deeper. Daryl moved his finger, loosening her as he put another inside. He then moved both his fingers together as he worked them slowly, pulling them almost out then pushing them back in. Beth moaned loudly pushing against his hand at his fingers inside of her. Then a strange sensation started rising inside of Beth . It extended from where his fingers were moving inside of her as it reached all the way up. Daryl thrusted harder as he felt her moisten, tightening as she neared her release. Beth now thrashed uncontrollably in Daryls arms as she felt the strange sensations gripping her as they realised from his thrusting fingers. Daryl moaned as he felt her walls contracting around his fingers as she cried out in pleasure. He snapped then , losing control seeing Beth have her first oragasm . Daryl gripped Beth tighter as she was still riding the waves of her release. He took his hand from the inside of her panties then shoved the hand down the front of his boxers. Gripping his screaming cock, Daryl thrusted his hand down then thrusted it up. He repeated the motion until he brought himself to realise. Throwing his head back Daryl moaned as he spilled his cum inside of his boxers.

Daryl continued to hold Beth in his arms as he came down from his own release. Beth smiled up at him amazed by what she had just experienced. " I love you" she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. Daryl smiled at her between breaths " I love you so much baby" he breathed as his kissed the top of her head. Bringing Beth to release had been glorious for Daryl. She was so beautiful to him as she thrashed and moaned with the pleasure of it. Daryl loved her so much it hurt. He burned to make Beth his wife. Daryl nudged Beths face up so she could see his face. Daryl looked in Beth's eyes with all of his love in his gaze " Marry me Beth. Be my wife? ." his voice shook with emotion as he asked. Beth was stunned as she stared up at him. She could see his love and the seriousness in his eyes. In all her revelations about Daryl marrying him had never crossed her mind. The thought of marrying Daryl made her feel complete inside. Being Daryls wife was perfect to Beth. Beth sat up in Daryls arms then cupped his face in her hands " Yes!" she said as she placed her lips to his kissing him. Beth pulled back to look in his eyes " Yes, i'll marry you Daryl. Yes, i'll be your wife."


	12. Chapter 12

( Note- I know I said I would be posting one big chapter but I'm so excited after writing this that I had to break the chapter into 2 chapters. I hope you will love the way Beth and Daryl are getting married as much as I love it)

**Chapter 12**

Daryl wrapped Beth in his arms feeling as though God himself had just handed him the most precious gift in the world. He then captured her lips in his as he kissed her with everything in him. Breaking the kiss Daryl looked in Beth's eyes with all the love in his heart in his " I love you more than anything in this world Beth. I have plenty of money to give you any kind of wedding you want. I know I haven't always been a good man but I swear I will be a good man to you. I'll be a good husband to you Beth. I swear I will . " Beth felt all the love that was in his words and loved him all the more for them. It didn't matter to her about the things he had done in the past. In her eyes he was a good man and nothing could ever change that. To Beth Daryl wasn't only just a good man, to her he was perfect and she loved him fiercely. She knew with all her heart that Daryl would be a good husband to her. Husband she thought repeating the word in her mind. The feeling of Daryl being her husband stirred an uncontrollable desire in her. The desire to get on Daryls bike with him right now this moment and drive away from here. Drive off somewhere, anywhere and become Daryls wife. Sure her dad and Maggie would be shocked when she came back married to Daryl. They would probably even feel a little disappointed that they couldn't have been there on her wedding day. But for Beth marrying Daryl wasn't about her Dad or Maggie. It was about them. It was about Daryl and her becoming one. Nothing had felt more right to Beth then leaving this place right now and going off to marry Daryl.

Beth took his face in her hands. All of her emotion was showing in her eyes " Lets just do it Daryl. Lets get on your bike right now and go off some place together and get married." Daryl looked at her stunned. He couldn't believe what she had just asked him. But the look on Beths face told him she was serious, dead serious. Daryl looked at Beth with complete love in his eyes as he brought her hands to his lips. He would love nothing more than to get on his bike right now and drive her off somewhere to marry her. Daryl eyes were searching Beths face when the cabin he had that was an hour south of them popped into his mind. He then thought about the town that was only 10 minutes drive from the cabin. The town had stores and a bridal shop that would have everything she needed to marry him in it. Daryl also thought about the church he had attended during his darkest times. In the times he would isolate himself in the cabin after he got out of prison. He also knew Father Gabriel the man who had helped him through those dark times would marry them. Daryl knew that all it would take would be one phone call to Abe and he and Beth could be on there way to his cabin. To their future. Daryl loved the idea, he knew it was the perfect way to make Beth his wife. But he had to be absolutely sure that this is what Beth wanted. " What about your dad and your sister? Are sure you want to get married this way without them being there? " Beth looked seriously in his eyes " Yes." she answered " Getting married is about you and me. About us Daryl." she said placing his hand on her heart." I couldn't dream of marrying you any other way." Daryl just breathed, he knew she was sure about what she was asking. His heart broke with happiness " Then lets go get married baby." he said bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Daryl pulled back from the kiss to clasp Beths face in his hands as he told her about the cabin, the town, and about the church and Father Gabriel. Beth threw herself in Daryls arms thrilled with his plan.

While Daryl was on his cell speaking with Abe, Beth had called Miss Potter at the used book store. She told her that something had come up and that she would actually be able to start next Monday. Beth then called her house. When she got no answer it occurred to her that it was Sunday and that her dad was now at their churches fish fry so Beth left a message. She told him that she was leaving town for a week and would explain everything when she got back then said she loved him.

15 minutes later Daryl and Beth were roaring down the road on Daryls bike heading to their future together .


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

( Note- I wanted everything out on the table between Beth and Daryl before they got married so this chapter turned out to be really long. So next chapter will have the wedding and wedding night. Thank You again for all you support)

It was 2pm when Daryl turned off the main road road onto a gravel road surrounded by trees. Eventually a small cabin came into view at the top of a hill. As they got closer Beth saw it had a large garage off to the side of it. She was surprised at how secluded the cabin really was as Daryl drove them up the gravel drive that lead up to the cabin. He parked the bike in front of the few stairs that lead up to porch which stretched the entire length of the small cabin. " Here we are" Daryl said as he a brushed a light kiss across Beth's lips as they both got off the bike. Taking in all the trees that surrounded the cabin Beth followed as Daryl lead them up to the front door. Unlocking the door Daryl opened it. Looking around for a second before he ushered Beth in with his hand on the small of her back. Once inside Beth looked around as she stood in the entryway. The front door had opened to a living room that had a couch sitting on one wall directly across from a tv stand on the other wall. There was a staircase against the wall that lead up to an open landing. The landing had a railing that extended from the staircase across the entire length of it to the wall. Beth noticed the large bed in the middle of it as it was visible to her from her position in the entryway. The kitchen which was open to the living room was directly beneath the landing. The stove, sink and refrigerator all lined the back wall with a table and two chair in the middle of the of if.

Daryl wrapped his arm around Beths shoulder as he kissed the side of her head " Have a look around, the bathrooms upstairs" he then left her side to go upstairs to the landing. Now that he had Beth Daryls instincts had been kicked into overdrive. Having left his nine millimeter at home that morning he had to ensure he could protect her. When he reached the top of the stairs he went into the small alcove that the Bathroom was in. Opening a small linen closet he reached up on the top shelf taking down a black locked box. Daryl took the the box to the bed. Now sitting he unlocked the box picking up the nine millimeter that was inside. He then thought about all the enemies he had made in his past. Daryl prayed he would never have to use a gun again now that Beth was in his life. If anything ever happened to her it would kill him. The fear of his enemies coming at him through Beth played in his mind. The thought terrified him as he released the clip of the gun checking to see that it was full. Seeing that it was he popped the clip back in place then pushed the slide to load the gun.

After walking around the living room for a few minutes Beth dropped her purse on the couch. She then decided to go upstairs and have a look at the bathroom. When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped. Daryl was sitting on the bed next to an open box with a gun in his hand. Daryl had looked up at the sound of Beth coming up the stairs. He scolded himself for not thinking of explaining to her that he had kept guns. He cursed, pissed at himself when he saw the look on her face. He quickly placed the gun in the drawer of the nightstand then looked at Beth softy " Come here baby" he said as he stretched his arms out for her to come to him. Still a little stunned Beth crossed the landing to where Daryl was sitting. When she got close enough to him Daryl wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into his lap. Now sitting in Daryls lap Beth brushed at the hair that had fallen to the side of his face " Im sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just wasn't prepared to see you with..." she said trailing " you know holding" she stopped. Not being able to get the words out right. Daryl felt horrible that she had felt like she had intruded on him " Its not your fault baby" his voice soft as he rested his face in her hair " Its my fault. I should have shown you my gun. Told you why I have it." he said as he breathed in the scent of her hair " I haven't had to use a gun since I left The Reapers but I still keep them just in case." Beth nodded as she looked in the eyes. She accepted that part of Daryl and understood why he needed the gun. " I understand " Beth said softly as she cuddled in closer to him.

Daryl had been relieved that she wasn't afraid of him having a gun. He nudged her face up to look in her eyes. He saw absolute trust and love in them. Once again Daryl felt his heart fill up with more love. He thanked what ever forces that had brought Beth into his life. Bending his head he captured her lips in his. Beth felt the familiar sensations tingle in her belly as she deepened the kiss. Laying her down on the bed Daryl thrashed his lips with hers. God he wanted Beth. Wanted her more than he had ever wanted a woman before. But he couldn't allow himself to have her until their wedding night. Having never of had anything the right way Daryl was going to be damn sure that when he had Beth it was right. He needed to do right by her. Beth was innocent and she deserved to have her first time be with her husband on her wedding night. Daryl pulled back from the kiss then. Breathing as he calmed his body " God I want you baby but I can't until our wedding night. I need things with us done right " Beth smiled up at him understanding. She blushed remembering how forward she had been with him at the beach. Daryl then brushed a kiss to her cheek " We need to go shopping. We have to get some food and you'll need clothes for the week." he then gave her a cocky smile " Maybe you won't when I keep you naked in bed all week." he laughed. Beth giggled at his comment then she smacked him in the head with a pillow. She then gave him a cocky smile of her own " Or maybe i'll be the one to keep you in bed naked." He laughed as he pulled her up from the bed. " We should also stop in to see Father Gabriel tonight ". Then taking his nine from the drawer he heading for the stairs. Beth agreed as she followed him down.

Daryl locked the door to the cabin then Beth followed him as he went to the garage. He unlocked the door pulling it up to reveal a red blazer. " How many cars do you have" Beth asked as she waited at the passenger side for Daryl to get in and unlock the door. Now in the truck Daryl pushed the unlock button unlocking her door " You've now seen em all ' he replied as she crawled in putting on her seatbelt. Daryl started the truck then pulled it out of the garage down the drive to the main road.

They stopped at the Super WalMart that was in the town. They picked out some food and other supplies then went to the women's department. Beth picked out some shorts, capris and tops. Then they stopped in the intimates section were Beth picked panties, bras and pajama sets. Last they stopped in the shoe department were Beth grabbed a few flip flops. Daryl paid at the registrar. And soon they were loaded up on and on there way back to the cabin. They dropped off the food and Beth's clothes and were now on there way to Father Gabriel's .

As they drove through town Daryl pointed out the bridal boutique to Beth as they passed it . He then turned down a side road and soon a church came into sight. Daryl pulled into the drive of the house that was next to the church. He told Beth that this was Father Gabriel's house as they were getting out of the blazer. Now both of them stood at the front door as Daryl knocked. It wasn't long before the door opened. Father Gabriel smiled at the sight of Daryl " Daryl I haven't seen you in a few months. Please come in." Then Father Gabriel noticed Beth who was standing off to the side of Daryl " And this is" he asked as he moved aside to let them in. Daryl smiled at the man " This is Beth my fiance" he answered as he and Father Gabriel embraced in a quick hug as Daryl moved through the doorway. Father Gabriel embraced Beth to as she passed through the doorway. " Father " Beth addressed him. Smiling as she decided that she like him already. Father Gabriel then introduced himself to Beth " I'm Father Morgan Gabriel. Its nice to meet you my child" he then turned to shut the door behind them. Father Gabriel then looked at both Daryl and Beth " Come and join me, I have dinner almost ready" he said as he walked past them to the kitchen.

20 minutes later they were all holding hands in prayer at Father Gabriel's dining room table. Beth had felt at home with Father Gabriel as they all talked during dinner. Daryl commented about his donations doing a lot of good for the church. Father Gabriel smiled in agreement thanking him for his generosity. Then Daryl asked Father Gabriel to marry him and Beth. Father Gabriel smiled and readily agreed on the one condition. That they kept the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride on the wedding day. He then offered Beth the spare room in his house for the night before the wedding day. Beth being already fond of Father Gabriel agreed quickly. Daryl was a little hesitant about leaving Beth but agreed as he knew she would be in good hands. When Beth got up to use the Bathroom Daryl explained to him that they wished to have an evening ceremony. He then told him about how he wished to surprize Beth with flowers and candles for the ceremony. Then Daryl handed Father Gabriel a big stack of money. Father Gabriel accepted the money and assured Daryl that he would take care of it. An hour in a half later Daryl and Beth were on their way back to the cabin.

Daryl had let Beth shower first. She opened the bathroom door now dressed in a light green tank and short pajama set. Daryl had been sitting on the bed facing the alcove. He looked up as Beth emerged from the bathroom. She smiled at him then noticed his gun on top of the nightstand as she rounded the bed to the other side. He started pulling his shirt over his head just as Beth reached the other side. Warmth spread all throughout Beth's body as she admired his muscles. They started from his forearms spreading up to his shoulders then continued down his back. As her eyes followed his muscles she was able to get a better look at the tattoo he had there. The tattoo was shaded in black. It was of a skull between two wings that spread across his shoulder blades. As she looked at the tattoo she then noticed all the thin white lines that started from his shoulders all the way down to his waistline. Her heart broke as she knew someone had to of done that to him. Daryl was now leaning over taking off his boots when Beth wrapped her arms around his middle from behind. Daryl knew she had seen his scars. With tears in her eyes Beth placed her face on Daryl's shoulder " How did it happen" she asked. Hurt was in her voice. Feeling the moisture of Beth's tears Daryl brought his hands up to cover Beth's as they rested on his chest " A knife " he answered plainly. He recalled the pain of it all too well. Daryl had been hung from a ceiling with chains by his arms. His shirt had been cut off by a man that had simply called himself Blade. The name was due to his unique talent of inflicting pain with them. Daryl had screamed for hours as Blade ruthlessly cut into his back with a knife. He would never forget Blades face or the pleasure he had took from his work. But Beth Daryl decided didn't need to know the graphic details. " A couple bastards strung me up. One of them had some fun". Forcing the memory away Daryl turned to place a kiss on Beth's forehead " Its in the past now baby " he said soothingly as he wiped her tears from her cheeks. Getting up from the bed Daryl went to the linen closet and grabbed out clean boxers as he headed for the shower. Laying in bed Beth's heart still broke for Daryl as she felt her eyes starting to close. Now finished showering Daryl came out of the bathroom. He saw Beth asleep on the bed. He turned the light on the nightstand off then crawled in bed beside her. Daryl pulled Beth into his arms as he also drifted off to sleep.

The sound of movement and scratching on the porch had woke Daryl from a dead sleep. He instantly pulled from Beth to grab his nine off the nightstand. Rolling back he leaned close to Beth's ear " Beth, Beth baby wake-up " he whispered shaking her gently. Rubbing her eyes Beth looked up at Daryl seeing the panic on his face " What is it, What's wrong." she asked confusion in her voice. Looking down at Beth he placed a finger to his lips " Shhhh... Someones on the porch." his voice soft as he leaned back to her ear " When I get up, you crawl to the bathroom and lock the door." he then looked her in the eyes " You don't open that door till I come for you" his voice rougher as he gave Beth the order. Getting up from the bed Daryl went to the top of the stairs. Beth then scooted over to Daryl's side of the bed as she dropping to the floor. Seeing that Beth had done what he told her Daryl started stepping down the stairs slowly. Listing, he took the stairs a step at a time. His arm extended as he pointed his nine millimeter in front of him. Once at the bottom Daryl crouched behind the tv stand pointing his nine at the door. He waited now listing. The scratching got louder as it came from on the door. Getting up from behind the tv stand Daryl aimed his gun as he slowly walked to the side of the door. He gripped the knob unlocking it, then moved as he yanked the door open, sending it crashing into the wall behind it. Daryl now stood in the opening, gun raised, ready to fire.

From on the porch all the noise had scared the dog that was there. It cried as it looked at Daryl. Startled it bolted from the porch. Daryl lowered his gun relieved to see that it was only a damn dog. " Its just a dog" he hollered up to Beth in the bathroom. She was probably terrified Daryl thought . Now feeling stupid for waking Beth up on high alert. He knew he could distinct the sound of human or animal with expert proficiency. He had to pull his shit together or he'd be waking them up for every racoon in the trash. " He wouldn't come in" Beth asked now standing behind Daryl at the door. " Beth" Daryl breathed as he shut the door. Turning he brought his arms around Beth with his gun in his hand. He held Beth to him as her face rested against his chest . Daryl was irritated that Beth had left the bathroom after he explicitly told her to stay in it." I told you to stay in the Bathroom" there was a little harshness in his tone. Hearing his harshness made Beth feel bad that she had left after he had said to stay. Trying to ease his irritation she looked at his face" Ya but Daryl, you said there was a dog." she replied sweetly as she smiled up at him. God she was sweet. Daryl melted. He couldn't stay mad at her when she looked at him like that. But she had to understand that he needed her to listen to him in times like this. With his hand not holding the gun Daryl brushed at her cheek with his knuckle. He looked at her softly " I know baby, but when I tell you to stay. I need you to stay. It would kill me if anything happened to you." Beth smiled at him nodding her understanding " I will I promise". Daryl brushed a kiss to her lips. He then released her " Lets go to bed". Daryl smiled as he ushered Beth toward the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy fucked up friday everyone! Ill be writing the new chapter over the weekend and depending on if I get it finished ill be posting it monday. I love that no matter how much Daryl wants Beth that he insists on doing right by her! A far cry from his one nighter with Carol lol. I hope I have been able to describe that for Daryl and Beth its more than physical attraction between them. They are undeniably connected and are destined for each other. Thankyou for reading


End file.
